Katalysator-1 Timeline
Timeline 1945 * March 27: (Point of Divergence) A group of scientists in Berlin accidentally discover a form of psionic catalyst drug. * April 12: One of the scientists working on the catalyst is transferred to another, more secret location, in case Berlin is captured. * April 15: Klaus Bruckner is given the catalyst. He is the first to demonstrate healing abilities, though a few other healers follow. * April 19: Blasa Koch is given the largest dose of the catalyst to date, and bursts into flame. She barely survives, thanks to the efforts of two ranged healers, and one who is effectively fireproof. * April 23: Blasa Koch is officially codenamed 'Feuermädchen.' Late that night, nurse Hilde Rickmers injects herself with a large dose of the catalyst, having convinced Klaus to aid her. By the next morning, both are gone from Berlin, thanks to faked paperwork. * April 27: Obersturmfuehrer Ernst Kruger is given a dose of the catalyst, and demonstrates a wide range of abilities, as well as a greatly enhanced ego. * May 3: Hilde Rickmers and Klaus Bruckner reach British lines, and deliver the catalyst to Montgomery's HQ. * May 5: Hitler, knowing his cause is lost, kills himself. Corporal Arnold Billings volunteers to be injected with the catalyst, becoming the first British psychic. * May 6: One of the scientists who worked on the catalyst vanishes, apparently after injecting himself with a measure of it. * May 8: The Wehrmacht forces in Berlin surrender, though SS troops will make guerilla attacks on the Allied Occupation force for quite some time. Only one of the catalyst scientists is captured, but one is enough. Examination of Hitler's burned remains creates speculation that his brain was removed post-mortem. * May 19: Approximate date that samples and information on the catalyst drug (but apparently not the formula) arrive in Japan. * June 30: Japanese diplomats begin sending out feelers on what terms of surrender would be acceptable to the Allies. * July 26: Japan surrenders with minor conditions, the most important being that the Emperor will not be prosecuted for war crimes, that his position will be respected, and that the Soviet Union will not take part in any occupation of Japanese territory. * September 16: Boston Agreement - Whitehall trades the catalyst's formula for America's data on the atomic bomb, and a serious reduction in Britain's war debt. 1946 * Psi-lead social engineering experiments secretly begin in Occupied Germany. 1947 * United States Air Force formally separated from the US Army. US Army Space Corps founded. In China, Mao Tse-tung dies. 1948 * US Navy Space Service founded. Mass producible psi amplifier developed (by a psychic Gadgeteer) at the United States Air Force Institute of Technology. 1949 * The first of several groups of psis begins working to manipulate French society. They will often be at cross-purposes with similar groups. * June 22: Richard van der Riet Woolley becomes the first man to walk on the Moon. Royal Moon Station Bradley founded. * July 4: Convair X-5 flying saucer is demonstrated to the public for the first time. 1950 * March: Heligoland is granted a status similar to the Channel Islands. * June/July: An unknown Russian man arrives in Firmicus Crater, on the Moon, but is not retrieved, and dies. * August: Georgy Beregovoy becomes the first Russian to walk on the Moon and return to Earth alive. Soviet Cosmic Fleet founded. * September 7: Selene 1 flying saucer, under the command of USASC Captain Donald K. Slayton, lands on the Moon. * November 5: British Imperial Commonwealth announced. 1951 * The CIA discovers that the Soviets have a 'monkey copy' of the Selene design, much to the concern of many in the US counter-intelligence community. * USNSS deploys the first orbital station (a 'can full of air' about the size of a shipping container, powered by a mercury boiler), designating it Module One, Heinlein Naval Base. 1952 * Stalin is assassinated. After a brief power struggle and longer purge, Beria takes control of Russia. 1953 * A Jump Beacon is installed in Serenity Base, finally allowing the US to teleport to the Moon. * The unknown cosmonaut (see June/July 1950) is discovered in Firmicus Crater; the Soviet Union denies that he is one of theirs, calling him a British hoax. 1954 * Elizabeth II is crowned Queen of the Dominion of Hannover. Brazilian Empire restored. Pierre Mendès France lands a French flying saucer on the Moon. 1955 * Communist revolution fails in France, French Third Empire declared. * The Catalyst is declassified due to being too well-known. * October 25: Beria assassinated. 1956 * Brazillian gestalt teleports a Jump Beacon to the Moon, followed by a man. 1957 * Mass producible psi amplifiers cease to be an American monopoly. 1958 * Republic of China puts a man on the Moon. * July 29: USASC and USNSS are amalgamated into the United States Space Forces. * November 2: Venera 1 is sent to Venus. Eisenhower orders that the planned US mission to Venus must be moved up, and that the US must get a man on Mars 'before anyone else.' 1959 * May 7: Venera 1 lands on Venus. The commander, Vladymir Komaraov, is the first human to walk on another planet. * May 15: The crew of Venera 1 encounter primitive, but sapient, natives, designated Venereans by the crew. * August: USSF saucer Aphrodite 1, commanded by Major John Glenn, lands on Venus. 1960 * Jump Beacons are replaced with sets of Psychotronic Teleportals. (British) Imperial Space Service lands on Venus. 1964 * Nelson Rockefeller defeats scandal-plagued President John F. Kennedy in the election, promises victory in Viet Nam. 1966 * March: Lt. Col. 'Gus' Grissom is the first human to walk on Mars. * July 4: One American tactical nuclear device is detonated 876 feet above Hanoi, North Viet Nam. * July 5: One Soviet tactical nuclear device (of roughly the same yield as the American weapon, above) is detonated 869 feet above Saigon, South Viet Nam. Soviets vow to continue 1::1 ratio of nuclear weapons use. * Rockefeller quietly decides not to make use of further nuclear weapons, unless heavily provoked. 1968 * Archaeologists at Cydonia Planitia on Mars uncover a treasure trove of ancient Martian technologies. 1971 * Scouts for Infinity discover this worldline. 1973 * Intelligence and counterintelligence agencies on Katalysator-1 become aware of Infinity's researchers, though not their origin. 1976 * Henry M. 'Scoop' Jackson is elected President of the USA. Category:Timelines Category:Fanwork